As minimally invasive surgical (MIS) procedures become increasing sophisticated, new functions will be needed to realize successful surgical outcomes. For example, conventional laparoscopy places a limit on the number of devices that can be inserted in the body. In addition, these devices have limited positioning capabilities and may compete or interfere with the preferred motion or position of another instrument.